1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus or the like and, more particularly, a digital image forming apparatus or the like for forming another image information so as to overlap with it.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in copying apparatuses, there has been proposed a digital image forming apparatus having a numbering function for adding page numbers to copied recording paper or a security printing function for printing character data in order to discriminate the copied recording paper and discriminating it.
As a function for post-processing the outputted recording paper, various kinds of post-processing apparatuses having a punching function for forming a punching hole and a folding function which can fold the recording paper in addition to the conventional stapling function can be provided.
In the numbering function and security printing function, in order to meet various demands of the user, a synthesizing position can be changed. Also with respect to the post-process, for example, the stapling position is not limited to the fixed position but it is possible to staple at the left upper position, right upper position, right lower position, left lower position, left center position, right center position, or the like in order to meet various demands of the user.
However, in the case where the function for synthesizing the character data such as numbering function, security printing function, or the like is combined with the post-process and used, there are problems such that if the positions overlap with each other, numbered character image data becomes difficult to see or is dropped out, and in the case where the folding function is used, if the character data is printed to the folded side of the paper, it is difficult to see, and the like.
In consideration of the above conventional problems, it is an object of the invention to provide an image forming apparatus or the like which can obtain an optimum output even in case of combining a function for synthesizing character data such as numbering function, security printing function, or the like with a post-processing function.
To accomplish the above object, according to the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus comprising: character data forming means for forming character data; synthesizing means for synthesizing the character data formed by the character data forming means with image data; image output means for printing a synthesis result of the synthesizing means onto a sheet; sheet post-processing means for performing a post-process to the sheet outputted by the image output means; and adjusting means for adjusting a printing position of the character data and a processing position of the sheet post-processing means.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.